Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 8: Saturday Night
Mumble and Johnny continued their pursuit of the Golden Skua as it rolled across the hallway and bounced down the stairs, with Sullivan and Moriarty not far behind. Mumble lost his step at the top of the second flight of stairs and rolled down them clumsily, knocking into Johnny about halfway down the fourth flight and sending both of them out an open window with the Skua in hand. They were lucky enough to land on some soft snow. Fortunately I cannot say that Moriarty and Sullivan were as lucky when they followed, crashing through some solid ice, just inches away from where Mumble landed, and into a swarm of krill. Inside said swarm a young krill saw Moriarty sinking with Sullivan soon following. Confused, he looked to another krill and said "hey Bill, what the fish do you think that thing was?" "When we see something we don't know we are supposed to ignore it. You know that Will." "I know, but, I think it might have been a pin-gu-in." "Oh Will Willy Williams you really do have a bizarre imagination. A pin-gu-in, ha. We'll probably never see one of those ever again!" Meanwhile, back on the surface, Mumble and Johnny finally relaxed in relief. After all, they took the Golden Skua from Andrew Moriarty and got away with it. They had all right to celebrate. "Ha, ha. We did it, Mumble. The Golden Skua. LOFAO rules! Ye-hes!" Johnny exclaimed in victory. "Yeah, that was really... exciting!" Mumble said. He was never really one for adventure and danger, but he really did enjoy the little adrenaline rush that kicked in when they ran away from Moriarty. "You know, I wouldn't expect this on a Friday, Mumble." "What do you mean?" "I mean all this; you know, stealing a valuable object, evading death at the hands of a psychopath. This is more of a typical Saturday night for me." "What makes this like a Saturday, Johnny?" Mumble asked before the ice burst open in front of them. Emerging from the water came a wet, cold and very angry Moriarty who said through his frozen breath "y-y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-ill d-d-d-d-d-d-DIE!" "Mumble" Johnny said before they made a run for it. "Let me explain Saturday nights to you" and with that he picked up a snowball and threw it at Moriarty, hitting him directly in the forehead (so now poor Moriarty had to topple brain-freeze on his already head-butted skull) before they escaped. Despite Moriarty following them with a sharp icicle, Johnny was bold enough to sing about his average Saturday night. JOHNNY: It's gettin' late, have you seen my mates. Ma, tell me when the boys get here. It's seven O clock and I wanna rock, wanna get a belly full of beer. My old man's a drunker than a barrel full of monkeys, and my old lady, she don't care. My sister looks cute in her braces and boots, a handful of grease in her hair. Oh, don't give us none of yo aggravation, we've had it with yo discipline Oh, Saturday nights alright for fightin' get a little action in. Get about as oiled as a diesel train, gonna set this dance alight. Cause Saturday nights the night I like, Saturday nights alright. (Alright, alrigh-ha-height, woo-hoo-hoo-hoo) Mumble was getting increasingly annoyed about this. Sure, he could credit Johnny for being a talented artist, but now was the time for escaping certain death, not singing. Mumble then realised they were heading through a giant snow arch that had the possibility to collapse if too much pressure was applied from the inside. And he had just the tools to do so. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Moriarty, who was still in hot pursuit. Mumble closed his eyes, and slowly began tapping his feet, which then began to tap faster and faster and faster. To keep his feet in rhythm, Mumble began to think up a small, groovy song in his head. Looking back on when I, was a little nappy headed boy, and my only worry, was for Christmas what would be my toy, Tryin' your best to bring the water to your eyes, Thinkin' it might stop her from whoopin' your behind, I wish those days, could, come back once more why did those days, ev-er have to go, I wish those days, could, come back once more why did those days, ev-er have to go, cause I love em so! Surprisingly, even to Mumble, his idea worked. The arch began to crumble around them, as they all darted to the exit. As Moriarty ran a large chunk of ice fell from the ceiling and landed on his right foot, preventing any escape. Mumble saw his foe screaming in pain and terror with the ice and rock falling around him. As bad as his first impression of Moriarty was, he could not just leave him. It would be no better than him killing them. Mumble turned for Moriarty and ran as fast as his tiny tapping feet could carry him. When he reached Moriarty, the confused crime lord looked up at Mumble and said "what are you doing you fool. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" "Well that's a nice thing to say to the penguin that's trying to save your tail feathers" Mumble said sarcastically as he pushed the ice berg off of Moriarty's foot. As they escaped the arch, a piece of ice picked the three of them off their feet like a sled, sending them down the hill, straight towards the sign-up-club-and-sorority party. Meanwhile, elsewhere... Chrysta walked alone through the bustling crowd of students. She had been there for almost two hours and not a single team wanted her to join. Maybe they didn't like Arctic foxes. Oh, well, maybe Mumble was right She thought to herself. Maybe I should have just stayed in tonight.Just then, she saw an iceberg with two gentoo penguins and a young emperor penguin, who Chrysta immediately recognised as Mumble. She raced to the ice sculpture of Noah the Elder that was at the centre of the campus and stopped right in front of it. As the ice-sled raced closer to the statue, Chrysta put out her paw like a crossing guard, trying to stop the group. "Chrysta, move!" Mumble yelled. "Come on, woman, move it!" Johnny shouted aggressively. But Chrysta did not budge, at least not until the blunt hard edge of the sled made contact with her, pushing her closer to statue, just managing to stop when her back was pressed right against the foot of the sculpture. Mumble stepped out of the sled and got out the skua to check for any scratches, before Johnny picked him up and yelled to the crowd of gathering students "we got the golden skua!" to which the students immediately responded with a cheer and applause. Until suddenly, Johnny had his flippers in the air with an icicle to his head at the hands of Andrew Moriarty. "Oh, come now, Andy" Johnny said nervously "lets just talk about this." "Oh, so now you want to talk, do you, green eyes. no more silent treatment, no head-butting, no snowballs." Just then Moriarty looked at Mumble, and paused briefly. Then, he dropped his icicle and looked Johnny in the eye, saying "Congratulations, John. Today you live, because of your little friend over here". He then bent down to the slightly shorter Mumble and said "thank you, happy feet. I owe you one." "Its fine, Mr Moriarty. I don't need anything, thank you." "Well, in terms of this little trinket, (the golden skua) I pray that you take this as a token of my gratitude. We will meet again, Mumble Happy Feet. I'm sure of it". And with that, Moriarty picked up his icicle, and left the scene, without even turning back. Next chapter: Chrysta gets humiliated Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions